


Тётя Джейн

by WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Miss Marple (TV), Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Courtship, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018
Summary: Где-то в промежутке между «Объявлено убийство» и «И, треснув, зеркало звенит» она прошла для инспектора Краддока путь от «мисс Марпл» до «тёти Джейн». Как же это случилось?





	Тётя Джейн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aunt Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998407) by [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus). 



> Примечание автора: Фик основан на сериале, где мисс Марпл играет Джоан Хиксен. Похоже, его создатели шипперили её с сэром Генри Клитерингом так же, как я. Кроме того, Джон Касл в роли инспектора Краддока, м-м... Хотя родство Краддока и Клитеринга взято из книжного канона. И я немного подкрутила таймлайн.

— Доброе утро, инспектор Краддок.

«Она так официальна, это странно, — подумал Дермот Краддок, взбегая по ступеням купальни. Потом резко остановился и обернулся. Мисс Марпл уже спустилась и шла по улице. А что она, собственно, здесь делает? — Подарок Рэймонда, конечно. Он постоянно так делает. Покупает себе право проводить время не в её компании».

Ему можно было быть циничным. Рэймонд был плоть от плоти мисс Марпл, сын одной из её младших сестёр. Дермоту выпала лишь роль друга семьи, одного из тех, кому не досталось чести называться племянником или племянницей.

***

Всё началось, пожалуй, с вечеринки. Мисс Марпл хотела почаще встречаться с роднёй и пригласила к себе в Сент-Мэри-Мид на чай Рэймонда. А тот притащил с собой Джойс Ламприер, которая потом выскочила за него замуж, приходского священника, поверенного, с которым приятельствовал, и сэра Генри Клитеринга. Джойс предложила встречаться каждую неделю, когда они все (за исключением мисс Марпл) возомнили себя великими специалистами в расследовании преступлений. Сэр Генри согласился на это. Довольно честно с его стороны, учитывая, что он был на пенсии (как будто ему известно значение этого слова!), и мисс Марпл тоже присоединилась к компании.

И принялась разбивать все их построения наголову, не отрываясь от вязания. Хотел бы Дермот это видеть, пусть даже превратившись в муху на стене! 

После первого из тех вторников он был у матери. Когда сэр Генри вернулся домой (а он тогда гостил у Краддоков) и раскрыл объятия для приветствия, то сиял, как новенькая монета.

— Я встретил женщину, на которой непременно женюсь! — провозгласил он. 

Мать Дермота поперхнулась чаем, пришлось легонько похлопать её по спине, во все глаза глядя на крёстного.

Не то чтобы это к чему-то привело. По крайней мере, не сразу. Когда речь идёт о людях такого возраста, логично предположить, что сэру Генри стоит действовать быстрее, пока они не состарились окончательно, и заарканить мисс Марпл поскорее. Но время шло, Дермот продвигался по службе, унаследовав любовь к расследованиям от крёстного, а ухаживание шло очень медленно и вяло. Мисс Марпл же, хотя и была отличным детективом, потуг дяди Генри, кажется, не замечала вовсе.

— Понемногу, — отвечал дядя Генри, сверкая искорками в глазах, когда Дермот спрашивал его, как дела на любовном фронте.

— Завтра, завтра, не сегодня, — ворчал Дермот, но дядя Генри оставался всё так же бодр, весел и полон надежд.

Дермот знал о пристрастии мисс Марпл к распутыванию всяких жутких преступлений, но даже не подозревал, что у неё есть концы в Чипин-Клеорне. Хотя должен был предположить, что в этакой маленькой деревушке у неё непременно обнаружится не племянник, так племянница, или крестник, или крестница, или на худой конец старинная приятельница. Жена священника? Отличный вариант, по крайней мере она вне подозрений, хотя мисс Марпл и твердила, что вне подозрений не может оставаться никто. Дермота немало позабавило, когда сержант Флетчер доложил об этих её словах.

А потом она вдруг пропала. Первой мыслью Дермота было: «Чёрт, вот незадача!», а второй: «Дядя Генри меня убьёт, если с ней что-нибудь случится». Но, слава Богу, она обнаружилась живой и здоровой, под присмотром Флетчера. Расследование подошло к концу, и Дермот как завороженный глядел, как мисс Марпл разделалась с ним. Ничего удивительного, что крёстный на неё запал; такой умище! А сэра Генри всегда привлекали именно мозги, он потому до сих пор и ходил холостяком, что не встретил ни одной женщины, способной соответствовать его высокому стандарту идеальной жены.

— Чуть не забыл, — сказал Дермот и полез во внутренний карман пиджака. Мисс Марпл повернула голову в его сторону, оторвавшись от лицезрения свадьбы Хаймес и Светтенхэма. — Вам письмо от сэра Генри Клитеринга.

— О, и как дела у вашего крёстного? — спросила она, беря конверт.

— Скучает по вам, — ответил Дермот. Она взглянула на него, затем задумчиво отвела взгляд и открыла послание. Дермот смотрел в сторону, думая, не стоит ли ему уйти, когда мисс Марпл нетерпеливо поцокала языком.

— Дочитаю, когда вернусь в Сент-Мэри-Мид, — сказала она, засовывая письмо в сумочку.

— Подвезти вас на станцию?

— О, пожалуйста! Это будет очень, очень любезно с вашей стороны, инспектор Краддок.

— Прошу вас, — сказал он, подставляя ей руку, — зовите меня Дермот. Вы ведь для меня практически член семьи.

— Ну, пока что я бы не стала так говорить, — возразила она. И ни капельки ведь не смутилась! Повезло дяде Генри, что и говорить. — Но всё равно спасибо. Можете звать меня тётей Джейн, если хотите.

Он улыбнулся.

— Только когда у меня будет на это законное право.

Она подняла брови, но ничего не ответила.

***

До Дермота постоянно доходили слухи о том, что мисс Марпл что-то расследовала, а его крёстный продолжал попытки её окрутить, всё более впадая в отчаяние. Иногда у него был такой вид, словно он готов биться головой о кирпичную стену.

— Может быть, стоит поухаживать более откровенно? — предположил Дермот. Испепеляющий вгляд, который сэр Генри устремил на него, ясно показал, что он думает об этой идее. — Но в твоём возрасте...

— Дермот!

После этого он не вмешивался в происходящее — до тех самых пор, пока не услышал об убийстве на Карибах. Вот кто бы мог подумать! Мисс Марпл вроде как приболела, и Рэймонд — её дорогой Рэймонд, конечно же — отправил её за моря поправить здоровье, а она раскрыла серийного убийцу. Испорченный отпуск как он есть. Скотланд-Ярд получил рапорт от некоего инспектора Уэстона с Барбадоса, и в нём упоминалась мисс Марпл. Не по имени, правда; там было что-то о том, какая ему выпала честь работать с дамой, которой восхищается сам сэр Генри Клитеринг, и как это дело ни за что не было бы раскрыто вовремя без её неоценимой помощи.

Не в силах сопротивляться искушению, Дермот разорился на международный звонок, чтобы расспросить инспектора Уэстона об этом деле. Точнее, чтобы расспросить его о мисс Марпл.

— О, так вы знаете её? — радостно спросил инспектор.

— Да, знаю, — подтвердил Дермот.

— Невероятно острый ум, вы согласны?

— О, да, более чем согласен.

— Вы работали с ней раньше?

— Однажды. Я её знаю в основном через крёстного.

— Везёт ему.

— Он хочет на ней жениться, — улыбнулся Дермот.

— Тогда пусть хватает её, пока не поздно, вот что, — заявил Уэстон.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — встревожился Дермот. — Я думал, она приболела...

— Нет-нет, ничего такого, — рассмеялся инспектор, — Просто она приглянулась одному из наших гостей. Джейсону Рэфьелу.

— Миллионеру?

Вот чёрт!

— Он в некотором роде помог ей остановить убийцу. Не думаю, что из этого что-то выйдет, он слишком неотёсанный для такой леди, как она. Ей бы больше подошёл кто-нибудь... навроде сэра Генри Клитеринга, например; чтобы ценил её.

— Да, вполне подходит, ведь сэр Генри Клитеринг и есть мой крёстный, — заметил Дермот.

— В самом деле?!

— Да. Но Рэфьел точно проявлял к ней интерес?

— Он-то проявлял, да вряд ли она это заметила.

Дерморт поморщился.

— Ну, это совершенно точно проблема моего крёстного. Что ж, спасибо что сказали. Возможно, это известие подстегнёт дядю Генри. Спасибо, инспектор Уэстон.

— Рад беседе, инспектор Краддок.

***

Дядя Генри поджал губы. Дермот усмехнулся, спрятавшись за чашкой чая.

— Джейсон Рэфьел?

— Да, дядя Генри. Помог ей раскрыть убийство.

— Она сама его раскрыла, — возразил сэр Генри, сжав кулаки.

— Ну, он одолжил ей своего физиотерапевта, чтобы не допустить ещё одну смерть, — сказал Дермот и отхлебнул ещё чаю, — и привлёк к ней внимание властей. Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы говорить о помощи.

— Пфф!

— Дядя Генри...

— Она не может выйти за него!

— На самом деле я не думаю, что он её звал, — сухо ответил Дермот. — Она, кажется, вообще не замечает романтических поползновений в свой адрес, считает себя слишком старой. Слишком занята, налаживая чужую личную жизнь, чтобы обращать внимание на собственную.

Дядя Генри вздохнул.

— А я так давно уже таскаюсь с кольцом.

— С тех пор, как встретил её в тот первый вторник? — Дермот спросил это скорее в шутку, но когда его крёстный кивнул, у него отвисла челюсть. — Знаешь, для человека, столь уверенного в своих чувствах, ты продвигаешься слишком медленно.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь предложить?

— Бывший комиссар Скотланд-Ярда спрашивает у меня совета? — Дермот размешал чай и ухмыльнулся. — Похоже, ты в полном отчаянии. Почему бы просто не приехать в Сент-Мэри-Мид и не сделать ей предложение? Так ты наконец всё прояснишь.

Дядя Генри сменил тему, но впоследствии Дермот узнал, что именно так он и поступил. Правда, он не был наверняка уверен в успехе, пока не получил приглашение на свадьбу, а заодно личное письмо с благодарностями от мисс Марпл... то есть, от тёти Джейн.

***

— И ещё одно, — сказал суперинтендант Слак. 

Дермот поднял брови.

— Сэр? — вопросительно сказал он.

— Коль скоро вы будете в Сент-Мэри-Мид... — Что бы он ни собирался сказать, ему это явно было неприятно. — Полагаю, вам стоит наладить отношения с одной старой леди. 

А, вот оно! Дермот сдержал улыбку.

— О, она выглядит так, словно от неё не приходится ждать сюрпризов. Не дайте себя одурачить. У неё ум острый, как топор мясника. Такой человек, как она, вполне может помочь вам в расследовании. Её зовут мисс... Джейн Марпл.

О, нет, её немного не так зовут.

— Я не пытаюсь давить на вас, но настоятельно рекомендую поговорить с ней.

А вот теперь, пожалуй, пора взорвать бомбу. Дермот собирался в полной мере насладиться моментом.

— Всё в порядке, сэр, — чуть растягивая слова, произнёс он. — Я и сам собирался это сделать. Она моя тётя.

Выражения лиц Слака и Лейка были бесценны.

— Ваша... тётя? — переспросил Слак.

— Да, — ответил Дермот, — она замужем за моим крёстным, вот уже несколько лет.

— Я думал, ваш крёстный... — Лейк оборвал сам себя, а Дермот сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Это была щекотливая тема, его нередко обвиняли в кумовстве, и к тому же ему нужно было не расхохотаться.

— Сэр Генри Клитеринг, верно, — потвердил он. — А вы не знали, что они давние друзья? Дяде Генри пришлось долго уговаривать её выйти за него замуж. Они женаты больше на бумаге, чем в реальности, видятся, когда смогут. — Он нахмурился. — У дяди... у сэра Генри до сих пор осталось немало врагов здесь, и ради её безопасности они держат это в тайне. Для всех прочих тётя Джейн остаётся мисс Марпл, дядя Генри устраивает так, что время от времени она приезжает к нему, потому что жить вместе слишком рискованно, а... всё остальное, боюсь, полагается знать только членам семьи. — Суперинтендант и сержант всё ещё смотрели на него разинув рот. — Сэр, разрешите приступать к делу?

Слак медленно кивнул, и Дермот поднялся. Лейк пошёл за ним, и Дермот имел возможность наблюдать его довольную ухмылку. 

— Леди Джейн Клиттеринг, — донеслось до него ворчание Слака. — Поверить не могу!


End file.
